


simple pleasures

by j_whirl44



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Fluff, just these two being soft bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44
Summary: finally they have a break in the chaos.
Relationships: Azu/Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	simple pleasures

Azu’s eyes are closed as she takes in the quiet. There’s candles and incense burning in front of where she’s kneeling. She’s been meditating and speaking out a lot more to Aphrodite these days. Ever since...everything.

They’re back in the sky now and it terrifies her more than she’ll ever admit. Svalbard still holds so many variables of doubts and hopes and she just wants to be there already so she can judge if her friends died in vain or not.

She feels so lost. The only thing grounding her has been the warmth in her chest supplied by her goddess. Some nights have been better than others and this one is on the up. Her armor glows a bit brighter and she feels blood rush to her cheeks. She smiles and gives a silent thank you.

There’s movement from behind her but she doesn’t flinch. She knows the sounds of those footsteps by now and there’s only one person who even knows this place exists. She turns and smiles at Kiko who gives a shy one in return. She walks forward when Azu stretches out a hand and sits next to her. Azu shifts from her knees and takes a seat as well, they join their hands together.

“How are you,” Kiko asks. She’s been giving Azu the space she needs since the crash, but at night they always come together again if only for a few moments. She likes the feeling of Kiko’s arms around her as she drifts off to sleep. The comfort of the stability. Of knowing at least she’s still here.

“I am alright, tonight. I’m better,” Azu says softly. Kiko smiles a bit brighter and squeezes her hand.

“That’s great, really I-yes that’s good,” she says. There’s a nervousness in her voice that catches Azu a bit off guard. She leans forward and gives her a soft kiss before placing another on her forehead. Kiko blushes.

“Are...are  _ you _ alright, Kiko,” she asks.

The woman doesn’t meet her gaze as she bites her lip, “No. No i’m fine, um, fine, I just…” she trails off.

There’s a small part of Azu’s stomach that drops as she looks at her wearily, “Kiko…” she says.

She meets her gaze and instantly sits up, “Oh no I don’t mean to worry you that’s the opposite of what I want just, uh, well,” she pauses again to take a breath and close her eyes. She lets it out and opens her eyes. They’re more focused now, and carry the swagger that Azu’s used to seeing, she smiles, “are you hungry, Azu,” she asks.

Azu blinks at the question and as if her stomach heard the words come out it begins to grumble in anticipation. She laughs shyly and gives her a nod. Kiko stands up and offers her a hand, which she takes.

They walk up to the deck and Kiko guides her all the way to the small kitchen. There’s two plates set, along with a mixture of other spreads of foods that Azu can’t quite make out yet.

Kiko looks back at her with a wink as they make their way over. It’s simple but it smells delicious. There’s what looks to be fresh cheese as well as warm bread and a small bit of meat. Azu can guess, if anything good happened from the crash, it’s that they had some moments to hunt and gather resources. The druids, for all their help, also provided some things to take on their journey.

There was also wine that smelled sweet like roses. Kiko pours them both a glass. “I,uh, know it’s not much but I wanted to...do something. It’s been a while since-well we really haven’t had a chance to do something like this and maybe this timing is still off but-” Kiko rambles. Azu cuts her off with another kiss that nearly makes her drop the bottle she’s still holding. She laughs into it and sets it gently on the table before wrapping her arms around Azu.

They stand there a moment before Azu pulls away. Smile high and bright on her face. Her necklace glows. “This is lovely, Kiko, I-thank you,” she says.

Kiko brings a hand up and strokes her cheek gently before she steps back and makes her way to her seat. Azu follows.

They serve themselves and then dig in. Azu sighs into it, letting the flavors linger on her tongue before she swallows. It’s delicious. The meat is cooked well and the sauce mixes with the natural flavors. The cheese is soft and it all but melts onto the warm soft bread. The wine, though it won’t have much of the intended effect on her, goes down smooth.

“When did you do all this,” Azu asks.

Kiko blushes again and takes a big gulp of her drink, “Earlier today. I asked Zolf for help with how to pair everything. I think it’s the only reason why I was allowed in the kitchen in the first place. He watched me like a hawk even when he swore he wasn’t. Actually quite nerve wracking,” she explains.

Azu giggles as she takes another sip of wine. They fall silent again and just enjoy each other’s company. She feels good. Best she’s felt in a while and it feels almost silly. So much has been going on around the two of them, she shouldn’t be so caught up in something so small, but tonight she wants to be selfish, wants things to be simple. So she reaches over and grabs Kiko’s hand. In turn, Kiko brings it up to her lips and kisses the back of Azu’s.

“Thank you for this. Everything was delicious. I...I’m sorry if I’ve been so distant lately but I...I do care for you, Kiko, I-”

She’s cut off by Kiko shushing her and bringing her free hand to rest on their intertwined ones.

“Things have been hard lately, Azu, you don’t have to apologize. Nothing about any of this has been normal, yeah? I just, I care for you too,” she says. She’s looking down at their hands as opposed to Azu’s face as she says it. She strokes her thumb back and forth as she bites her lip. Azu squeezes them and that snaps Kiko’s attention towards her now.

They smile at each other and her necklace just continues to glow ever warmer.

Hey finish and clean up the dishes before heading back to that small little blanket alcove where all this began. Azu lays on Kiko’s shoulder. An arm rests lazily on her stomach, tracing circles around on top of her shirt. Kiko smiles and places a kiss on top of her head.

She slowly falls asleep as Kiko runs her hand up and down her arm. There’s a genuine smile on her face, the first one in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm soft.........so they must also be soft.......also i miss them. I am ready for the main campaign to be back now thank you.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
